If I Fell
by eighteenfortyone
Summary: Sebastian is forced into an arranged marriage once his sexual orientation is discovered. Sugar only agreed to being a part of this arranged marriage for the benefits. /Takes place the summer right after season 3
1. Chapter 1: The End

_Note from author: Will obviously have multiple chapters... Please give it a chance and enjoy!_

"So what do you say? Will you do this one little favor for me?"

"Will you buy a house for me and Rory to live in for when he comes back from Ireland?"

"Whatever you want, my Super Nova."

"That means you're going to buy his plane ticket too, right?"

"_Whatever you want_."

—

Sebastian Smythe sat across the large, mahogany desk within his father's office, legs crossed as one finger tapped anxiously on the arm rest. His father was sitting in the polished leather seat in a complete mirrored position of his son. No matter how much Sebastian hated to admit it, the two showed more similarities in their actions than he ever accounted for.

Usually whenever his father was sitting at his office desk, there would be a pile of papers that would be sprawled on top and the telephone would be spoken into non-stop. But instead there his father sat, legs crossed as he had his hand lay on the arm rest. His father wasn't working and his father didn't seem like he was in a happy mood— these were all things that gave Sebastian signals that something unfortunate was going to be headed his way.

Sebastian was the type of person who liked to know what was going to happen next, and to adjust what was going to happen next precisely to his benefits. Variable change was something he often did not account for and he hated it when it did not help him at all.

Unable to hold a composed posture for so long, Sebastian took a glance at the clock on the bookshelf of law books to direct his attention away from his father._Two forty-five_. He knew he was going to be late, but it was something that he would probably be able to reason out of going to for one day. Sebastian shifted in his seat, no longer crossing his legs, and had his legs stretched out before him with his feet laying flat on the floor. His father maintained his original position.

"Father," Sebastian changed his seating again, sitting with his back straight against the chair. He laced his fingers together and placed them neatly on his lap. "You haven't told me why you've called me to your office, and you haven't told me for the last fifteen minutes we've been sitting here, so if you do not plan on telling me or doing anything with my being at all any time soon, I request to leave to do more productive work."

"Not yet."

His voice was stern and uncomfortable. It was something that Sebastian never confessed aloud to making him nervous.

Like always, he preferred to not voice out what made him want to shiver in fear. Sebastian pressed his lips together, still at a war of trying to hide those nerves, and relaxed in his seat a bit more. For all he knew, he and his father could be continuing this awful staring game for the rest of the day.

There was a sudden knock on the door, making Sebastian's father stand up from his seat alert. Sebastian watched as he traveled around his desk and to the door to answer it as though it was a mission, his stern voice suddenly changing into a softer, more welcoming one as he began to keep repeating: "Welcome, welcome… Thank for coming. Please, make yourselves at home… Thank you so much again for coming."

Sebastian hadn't turned his head at all to see who the visitors were, completely uninterested and taking a breath of relief to have his father's cold eyes off of him, until he felt a hand push on his shoulder forward out of the seat. "Sebastian," his father's voice was commanding but still in that fake comforting voice Sebastian always associated with him using on his clients. "Stand near the side so Mr. and Ms. Motta both can sit down in the seats."

"Oh, no." the voice of Mr. Motta was deep and rich with the sound of money and comparatively just as business-friendly as Sebastian's father. "You really don't need to."

Nevertheless, the look from Sebastian's father made him stand up from his seat. Sebastian took a step to the side, leaning against the nearby wall framed with family photos and certificates, and gestured for the guests to take his seat with his hands and a civil smile.

"Why, thank you, son."

Hearing any adults calling him "son" always made Sebastian cringe inside, but the perfect child image he learned to act with made him smile in gratitude. Mr. Motta took the seat that Sebastian was formally waiting in, and taking the other seat was Ms. Motta.

_Wait a minute…_ Sebastian's civil smile began to fade as he stared at the young lady. She had tanned skin and dark eyes that contrasted greatly against the pink and white pallette of her clothes and overly accessorized outfit, an image that seemed too similar to the strawberry crepes that Sebastian enjoyed every afternoon during his time in France. She looked too familiar, but his mind just couldn't recognize from where…

"Please, excuse that look of confusion on my son's face." Sebastian's father always retreated to pointing out his son's flaws for conversation starters. "He often has the look when he's thinking a little too hard for his own good."

Cue the exchange of hearty laughter between his father and his conversation party. Sebastian usually would have a soft red begin to highlight his cheeks or shoot a glare at his father's remark, but his attention was too focused on the girl to even pay close attention to what was being said. She also wasn't paying too much attention to what was being said between the two adults for she seemed too focused on the ends up her hair that she was twirling about in his manicured fingers. She must have felt Sebastian's stare because her fingers froze and she turned her head to stare at Sebastian with guilty eyes as though she was caught doing something unacceptable.

Mr. Motta continued laughing, Sebastian unsure whether or not it was sincere as he made it seemed. "Well, I don't mind hard-thinkers— we need more of those in the Motta family. I'm glad to be having one marry my darling daughter!"

The conversation continued to linger on between Mr. Smythe and Mr. Motta, sometimes with Mr. Motta's daughter chiming in with some compliment to her own self-proclaimed assets, and sometimes even Sebastian answered questions directed toward him to reassure that he was still a part of the conversation, but overall, the room he was in began to feel surreal. The walls began to close in and he wasn't sure if the floor he stood on would be able to support him any longer. He was, and yet was not part of the discussion going on with the three other people in the room.

Sebastian took a glance at the clock once more. Three seventeen.

Oh, yeah. He was late for sure for an escape he would have done anything to go to instead of the situation he was suddenly pulled into at that very moment.

—

"Well, it was great having this chance to make things official with you."

Mr. Motta shook hands with a babbling Mr. Smythe full of gratitude. Sugar was standing behind her father, playfully balancing herself on her heels. Sebastian stood in attention behind his father as well, noticing the details in everything that his front door had just so he had something to stare at instead of the rest of the group. Both of their fathers finalized last words and began to separate.

"Come on, Super Nova," Mr. Motta said as a chaffeur opened the door to their car for them. "Time to go."

"Not yet, daddy."

Her voice was high and squeaky, and although Sebastian often did find higher voices to be cute, her's just managed to be high and squeaky at all the wrong times. It was irritating to his ears and grew more and more annoying to hear as images of the rest of the New Directions began to flash into his mind.

Sugar wrapped her arms around her father's, clinging on tightly and staring at him with wide, persuasive eyes. "I wanna spend more time with Sebastian."

Sebastian died inside hearing those words being said out of a person like that. His father, on the other hand, seemed to approve of that request greatly. "You know what? The Landaulet just finished getting a polish this morning. Why don't I call Jefferson over to let you two go out for today?"

With a toothy smile and gleaming eyes, Sugar looked back at her father for approval and began to bounce in her heels in excitement. Her father would never deny a reaction like that. Sebastian also looked back at his father, a mixture of angry and unenthusiasm and a slight plea for help. But, as usual, his father never seemed to understand the look that Sebastian held in his eyes. His father returned another commanding look at his son, forcing him to obey. Sebastian rolled his eyes and hung his shoulders low in defeat. Sugar detached herself from her father's arm and suddenly clinged onto Sebastian's, making him grimace and want to immediately push her aside for wrinkling his jacket. But both of their fathers were watching, so the civility that Sebastian was trained to have restrained him from any brash action.

When the Smythe vehicle drove into the driveway, Sebastian had kindly allowed Sugar inside before following. Sugar waved through the window as the car began to drive away.

Without the presence of adults near, the solemn shyness Sebastian had shown gradually began to transform into his infamously known snarkiness. Sugar was still in her giddy mood, bouncy lightly with the seatbelt restraining her as she stared at the passing vehicles. Sebastian looked at his watch, and then back at the other teen.

"Why are you going along with this?"

Sugar somehow managed the bubbly personality and Sebastian was beginning to wonder if it was actually a part of her character. She turned toward his direction and blatantly explained: "Rory and I need a new abode for our romantic struggles. Daddy says that the longer I stay with you, the bigger the house he'll get us."

_Rory, Rory…_ Sebastian was struggling to recall which New Direction member was that. _It wasn't Blaine. It wasn't Kurt. It wasn't Rachel or her boyfriend. It wasn't Santana…_

Sebastian noticed that the window separating the passengers from Jefferson was down, so he immediately closed it for privacy. Jefferson seemed to not be offended and continued driving. "Do you even realize what's going on?" Sebastian felt the sharpness in the delivery in his words. He hadn't spoke like that to anyone since before he found out about the attempted suicide… "Our parents set us up in some arranged marriage as though we're part of some horoscope-believing Indian cultured family and you're only going along with this idea because you want to have some happily-ever-after with some guy that probably can't even afford to buy a gallon of gas for the car we're riding in right now. How can you even act content about this?"

Sugar rose her shoulders and dropped them with an oblivious expression. She pouted her lips and with innoncence beaming from her dark eyes said in a slight sing-songy tone, "I'm not the one who needs a beard so their father's reputation doesn't get slaughtered for having a gay son~"

"I'm probably the most openly gay person in the world. I can't believe he _barely_found out." Sebastian wasn't sure if he was angry or surprised. "I'm surprised even _you_ know; I didn't expect you to be know in that difference seeing as you can't seem to know the difference between having style and parading a plain fashion faux pas."

Her mouth opened at that comment, but then she crossed her arms across her chest. She turned in her seat to face the window, her back to Sebastian.

The sight of the unhappy girl beside him made the corners of Sebastian's mouth begin to point down. He began to feel the guilt brewing through his insides, a feeling he was sure to not have felt months ago before his change of character when he decided to formally stop his immaturity from causing anymore harm. Sebastian punched himself inside for letting that side come out again. He had thought that he was long gone from acting like that again, but appearently he wasn't.

She still had her back turned toward him, her personality no longer bouncing anymore. Sebastian played with his fingers as his mind tried to formed the words say. "Look, I just don't really know what to do… So I'm just really sorry that you're being dragged into—"

His apology was cut off as Sugar suddenly shifted in her seat, facing forward and leaning toward the glass separating them and Jefferson to knock on it. Hearing the sudden sound, Jefferson managed to lower the window while still driving. "Jeffy," Sebastian was beginning to realize that persuasive effect that Sugar's high voice, albeit the stoic expression forever on Jefferson's face showed no reaction. "Drive us out to _Scandal's_. I'm sure you know how to get there with this kid always making you drive him places."

Jefferson nodded at the commanding, and then turned on his signal to begin merging to the next lane. Sugar blew kisses toward him in gratitude and Sebastian then began to roll back up the window as fast as the car would allow it. His eyes quickly sharpened on the spontaneous girl. "I haven't been there in months— honest. Why and how do you even know that place?"

"You don't think everyone in the New Directions knows what's going on with each other? When Kurt and Blaine have drama, and _oh_, they get drama, and that's the juiciest stuff anyone wants to hear." Sugar began to explain. Her bubbly personality was slowly appearing again with each word. "I can't believe that you actually got those two lovebirds to even go there. I used to think that their love life was stiffer than Mr. Schue's hair, but I think you really helped them along the way with that problem."

Sebastian allowed himself time to be patient and actually listen to what the other girl was saying, eventhough most of it seemed to be digression to his ears. "That still doesn't explain why we're going there now."

Sugar looked up at the car ceiling as though her thoughts were written up there, and then back at the confused boy. "Becaaaaaause," she stretched the word to give herself more time to think. "If we're going to get my daddy to think that I am willing to marry you so I can get me and Rory that new house, I'm going to have to get you to go through with it. And if I get you to announce it to your people—"

"The people at _Scandal's_ are not 'my people'."

"… The people you hang out with—"

"How do I 'hang out with' people I haven't seem in months?"

"… The people you're closest with—"

"The people I'm 'closest with' are only the people that are literally in a ten foot radius with."

"… Your friends and buddies—"

"I don't have any friends and buddies—"

"You're making this really difficult, okay?" Sugar's high voice suddenly snapped and rang through Sebastian's ears. He decided to not cut her off anymore and let her continue explaining. "If I get you to announce that you're going to marry me to _some_ group of people, then they'll think you're serious (because you have to be) and then you can't back down on your word and you have to marry me. Because that's the type of guy you are: you don't want to let people down and you don't back down on your word."

Sebastian squinted his eyes as soon as he heard her say that last statement. Despite the little information Sebastian actually knew about Sugar, he knew that she probably didn't even know what things saying those words did to him. It felt odd to hear, not just because of her voice, but because of the twinge it made him feel in his emotions. Did somebody actually think that about him?

He sat in his seat feeling overwhelmed with what had happened during the little time spent with the Mottas. Sugar watched as his posture began to drop, with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his head from falling. He began to laugh quietly to himself and it made Sugar tilt her head slightly in confusion.

"We're so stupid…" Sebastian managed to say between laughs. "We're just a pair of stupid rich kids who're being forced to do stuff we don't want to… We're never satisfied, and even though we can get whatever we wanted, we never seem to have it. Now look what we're doing just so we can get it…"

Sugar bit her lip. Something in the words that Sebastian said shot her in the heart pretty hard. He must have been right if it made her feel that way. She managed to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Sebastian stopped laughing to himself as he sat back up in his car seat again. The car turned and Sebastian saw that they were nearing _Scandal's_. "How long are they giving us before the wedding?"

"The end of summer," Sugar replied confidently, proud that she somehow remembered part of the conversation that their father's had earlier. "Right before senior year, they'll do the signatures and whatever and we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Smythe."

"So a little less than three months, huh?" Sebastian smiled. Sugar caught that his green eyes seemed to have some bittersweet sincerity in his words now. "I guess we'll just have to go along with it and enjoy these few months being single."

She smiled back at him and nodded. There was something more comforting about him now that his words and the way he said them didn't sound so critical. She didn't mind being next to him when he was like this.

Sebastian turned toward the other girl, his fiance, his future wife, Sugar.

"Sorry that you're being dragged into this just to cover up my dad's embarrassment."

"No need to apologize, buck-o. Like I said earlier, at least I'm getting something out of this."

Sugar wanted to add _I don't think you're an embarrassment_, but she bit the bottom of her lip before she could. Sebastian relaxed back into his seat and stared out the window beside him. She was glad that he didn't see that she could have said more, or if he did, she was glad that he didn't pressure her to say it. The last thing she wanted to do was say something too sincerely and cause this planned marriage to be something more.


	2. Chapter 2: Sincerely

_Note from author: Thanks for the reviews so far! As for the endgame... You're just have to wait and see in the end for that! More chapters to come. Thank you for supporting by reading and I hope you enjoy!_

xx

"So then like, he didn't even announce it to everyone at_ Scandal's_. You know, he didn't even say a word the entire time we were there!"

"Sugar... You know that I'm a little busy right now..."

"I ordered us drinks and I was like, 'YAY! LET'S GO DANCING!' just to get things going, and I'll admit I was pretty excited since they let me in without even checking my I.D. since, apparently, he was 'a regular with the manager'. But he just kept sitting there, doing nothing and just staring at me-"

"_Sugar_! I'm sorry, but I've mentioned it before that Asian Camp started earlier this summer, so I'm a little busy right now, plus it's Mike's last summer with me before he moves out to college..."

"I'm sorry, Tina. It's just that I don't know who else to talk to about this... I mean, Rory says he's busy making deals or something and apparently home schooled boys who are pretty good listeners can't use phones while they're at Church Camp because it's disrespectful to 'the Lord' or something... I know! How about we go visit you and Mike Chang at Asian Camp, huh? We can help out! We'll be together and it'll make our parents think that we actually do want to go along with this-"

"Sugar, sorry to cut you off again, but first of all, I'm not sure if you and your fiance can help out at Asian Camp since you're not... You know, Asian. And second: you haven't mentioned at all who your fiance is. Is it someone I know?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure. So where's Asian Camp again? Oh, that's alright. We'll just get Jefferson to drop us off."

xx

The early wake-up call on a Tuesday morning during summer vacation was not one that Sebastian appreciated. Receiving that wake-up call from Sugar made things even worse by default.

But Jefferson didn't seem to mind; although it was Sugar who gave the order to drive the two to Asian Camp, the Smythe driver still obeyed the direction as though she was a Smythe. It made sense to follow her word, seeing as she was going to become a part of the Smythe family soon enough.

Sebastian spent the car ride staring out the window beside him, trying to recall a Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang (it was an easy task once he realized that besides Blaine Anderson, there was only two other people of obvious Asian descent in the New Directions.) He focused his attention on the shadows the bright summer sun would make just so he wouldn't have to listen to Sugar's energetic ramblings.

Even though Sugar was strapped into the seat next to the other window, she seemed so excited that her gestures while speaking caused her to take up the middle seat next to Sebastian as well. She had the inside window separating the engaged couple from Jefferson down so she could rant to him the memories she had with Mike and Tina. Jefferson was patiently listening, but as usual showed no sign for he would never reply at any of Sugar's attempt to get a reaction since he was so focused on driving.

Time flew by, but the road that they were traveling on seemed to keep stretching forward. Sebastian's eyes began to tire as Sugar continued on. "And then there was this really cool time when the whole club broke out into 'Call Me Maybe' and Mike Chang and Tina were dancing together really cute and all," her face seemed to light up at the thought of the memory. "Of course, though, I was in the center and the one singing the loudest because... Because that's just how it always goes in the New Directions: me first because I'm the most talented."

Jefferson turned left. There was no reply.

Sebastian turned away from the window to face Sugar. He didn't believe her last statement, but prioritized discovering why the two were going to Asian Camp more than pointing out how wrong she was.

"Becaaaaaause..." Sugar acted as though the reason why was obvious, even though it was clear the Sebastian that she was still trying to think of a reason to say while stretching her words. "Because with the two of us going out more often, my daddy's going to think that we're really close and want to get married and the mansion he's going to buy me and Rory is going to be even bigger."

The way she always seemed to talk about her and Rory reminded Sebastian of a little kid and he can't help but wonder how he was going to manage a marriage with someone as immature as her.

Jefferson took one last turn and the Smythe Maybach 62 Landaulet arrived at the grassy area where other vehicles were parked for Asian Camp. The driver opened the passenger door open for Sebastian and Sugar and waited beside the car as the two approached the main office.

There was a struggle at the main desk because of a thick Chinese accent that kept confusing Mike Chang with two other Mike Changs and Tina as a signal to begin drinking tea. But the two were eventually led to Cabin 4A where there was Tina playing the piano and singing while Mike was dancing in front of a group of Asian children too focused on their electronics.

"_Don't you worry there, my honey,_" Tina's voice sang out in a sound so harmonious and sweet with each word as her fingers delicately graced over the piano keys. "_We might not have any money, but we've got our love to pay the bills_."

Mike was also singing along with Tina's lyrics, but he was more focused on dancing, smoothly making his away around the room as though his feet were hardly touching the floor and a wide smile across his face showing that he believed every word that Tina sang to. He moved around the children to give Tina a quick kiss on the cheek before she continued singing, "_Maybe I think you're cute and funny, maybe I want to do what bunnies with you,_" a small giggle could be heard between her words. "_If you know what I mean_."

The Asian children somehow remained focused on their cell phones and game consoles, managing to ignore the romantic show performing before them. Tina began to sing the chorus, now with Mike loudly singing along, "_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents' homes in the south of France. Oh, let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_," Mike wrapped his arms around Tina from behind as she continued playing the piano. It was a wonder how Tina managed to keep such a genuine smile while singing and playing the piano at the same time. "_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain, making everyone look like ants. From way up there-_"

"YOU AND I~!" Sugar's shrill voice suddenly intruded the duet, causing Tina's fingers to stiff in shock above the piano keys and Mike's eyes to widen in surprise. The two were awoken from their sweet dream together because of a wake-up call from an unexpected visitor. Hearing Sugar's 'singing' voice, Sebastian couldn't help but feel embarrassed for the two Asians. "YOU AND I~!"

There was a suddenly silenced after Sugar finished the chorus. Mike and Tina stared at Sebastian and Sugar, and Sebastian and Sugar stared at Mike and Tina. Both couples were unsure of how to cut the thick air of awkward that formed between them.

Sugar gave a toothy smile as her eyes glittered. "I love that song!"

Sebastian's eyes traveled to observe the Asian kids that separated the young adults; he'd never understand how they can continue acting oblivious to what was happening around them. Mike unwrapped his arms around Tina and took a step back, while Tina began to approach Sugar with a confused expression. "Sugar..." her voice was exactly as it sounded on the phone the other day. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you," Sugar explained in slow words as though it would help her understand more. Sebastian was beginning to realize that this routine of trying to understand Sugar and having her act as though the answer was obvious, even though it isn't, was going to become a common act. "I wanted to introduce you to my fiance."

Tina's mouth opened slightly. She turned to look at Mike as though he had a word of reassurance, but he could only look back at his girlfriend with the same look of confusion. Tina returned her attention to Sugar. "Your... Sugar, you're fiance is Sebastian Smythe?"

"Please to make your acquaintance," Sebastian finally entered the conversation with a greeting so charming that he realized probably sounded more condescending than intended. He couldn't help what comes out naturally.

xx

There wasn't much help that Sugar and Sebastian could have actually given at Asian Camp since all of the children were so focused on their own things (as expected). The children somehow managed to stay in their seats the entire day, with the occasional child that needed to me escorted to the restroom. Each of the four would rotate the responsibility of who would have bathroom duty, while the rest remained in Cabin 4A, sitting and chatting at the table at the corner.

"So yeah," Sugar's voice was one so normal to Mike and Tina after one school year with, but it still seemed to irritate Sebastian's ears in one way or another. "Basically, the story is that me and Rory get an awesome house if I marry this guy."

Mike was sitting beside Tina, hands laced together as his thumb kneaded circles into her palm. He took a glance at Sebastian and noticed that he hadn't said too much since Sugar began the explanation; he would only reply with one or two worded answers when Sugar needed help recalling names or words that their fathers mentioned. Sebastian felt Mike's stare and looked at it to find out who it was coming from. He then rolled his eyes in a direction toward Sugar, a voiceless conversation began to initiate between the two boys.

Tina scooted her seat closer to Sugar, showing more interest in their situation. "So really, Sugar, you're only in this arranged marriage because you love someone else?"

Sugar nodded at Tina. Mike shook his head in sympathy at Sebastian. Sebastian released an uncaring sigh. Tina changed her attention from Sugar to Sebastian. The concerning look in her eyes was one that Sebastian was not familiar with at all. "What about you, Sebastian?" He could tell in her voice that she still wasn't too comfortable speaking with a former enemy of New Directions, but something inside of him appreciated her attempt to reconsiderate that relationship into a better one. "Why are you going along with this?"

Sebastian found himself wanting to immaturely ignore Tina's question and return to his silent conversation with Mike, but when he looked back at the fellow male, he noticed that the curious look in his eyes showed that Mike was just as interested in Sebastian's answer. Abandoned, Sebastian chewed on the bottom of his lip as he tried to think of an appropriate answer to say.

"Because..." Sebastian punched himself in the inside when he realized how much like Sugar he sounded like. But he continued, playing off an appearance that he actually knew what he was going to say before he said that dreaded word. "I love her."

The three others sat in the silence cause by Sebastian's words. They came out to simple, so blunt, so raw that because it came out of Sebastian's mouth, none of them could believe him.

"What a liar." Sugar suddenly said, flicking her wrist to disprove those three words. She changed the lie into a joke as she began to laugh at it.

Sebastian knew it was a lie, but he was becoming so bored with not speaking that he couldn't help but retreat to finding entertainment by frustrating those around him. With a hint of hurt to increase the amount of sarcasm in his voice, Sebastian questioned, "How can you call your future husband a liar?"

Mike and Tina still showed confusion in their eyes, unable to tell how credible Sebastian's sincerity could be. "Just like how I can tell that you'd be a bad father," Sugar rose a finger to indicate the accuracy in her words. "Good thing Rory's much nicer. I want to raise good, talented, superstar children and that can only be done with a good father."

Inside, Sebastian could feel his intentions of gaining entertainment backfiring. The predictions of him being a bad father, a father like his own, caused his hands to ball into fists and his teeth to grit in pain. He could tell that Mike sensed the tension building in Sebastian, and although Sebastian would normally would let that tension build and he would release it through a long string of insults and ridicule, he decided long ago to stay away from that person. Sebastian took a deep breath to control those emotions. "How can you tell I'm going to be a bad father?"

Now acting as the audience members watching from the house, Mike and Tina found themselves watching the dramatic scene unfold between the two. The both could tell that Sugar was beginning to cross the line.

"Well, for starters," Sugar continued and Mike and Tina were beginning to pity Sebastian. "I heard you when you threatening that one Asian kid with the glasses when you were taking him to the bathroom."

"I was not threatening him."

"You said that you were going to buy all the Nintendo factories in the world so you can hire him and the rest of his family to work in it."

"That is not a threat."

"You were going to force him and his family to work in all the Nintendo factories you're going to buy."

"As if I can actually do that."

"You were still threatening that little Asian boy!"

The two began to keep going back in forth in petty argument with Mike and Tina's attention switching sides with each line said as though they were watching a table tennis match. Their argument changed from bad parenting to unemployment to bad fashion taste to everything that average married couples seemed to always bicker about and in between. But the only problem was that Sebastian and Sugar are not a married couple and their argument was mainly based on assumptions about each other.

Sebastian finally stood up from his seat and turned his back from the other three. Normally he would pick verbals fights with others, knowing he'd be the victorious one that causes the other to walk away, but not this time. He didn't want to be that type of person anymore and he didn't want to have anything to do with Sugar.

"Where are you going?" Sugar's voice now came out small and weak, no longer in a tone meant for an argument.

Sebastian didn't even answer. He walked out of Cabin 4A and closed the door behind him.

xx

There was the sound of a twig snapping on the ground behind Sebastian. He hadn't traveled too far from Asian Camp, but he knew he traveled far enough to not know how to get back. That was his attention.

Sebastian turned around, expecting to find Sugar following behind him the entire time, but instead it was Mike. Unfamiliar with any of the members of New Directions except Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and maybe Rachel and Finn, Sebastian wasn't sure what to say to his silent conversational partner.

"There's a huge tree a little way down the path," Mike shrugged his shoulders. "It's kind of bright out here, so that will offer some nice shade..."

The Dalton student shrugged his shoulders as well, unknowing of what to say. He allowed Mike to lead and followed behind him.

Both of them arrived at the tree that Mike mentioned, not too far away just like he said, and they sat on the grassy area below the drooping branches. They hadn't said much, or had any silent conversations, between each other for a while. The two continued to sit on the grass, long legs stretched forward and hands pushing on the cold ground behind them as support.

"Summer's my favorite season," Mike suddenly said, adding to the noise that only the slight summer breeze was creating.

Sebastian looked at him. "Winter's my favorite season."

"I like going out for dim sum." There was a hint of playfulness in Mike's voice; it was almost as though he was initiating a competition with Sebastian.

"I like going out for coffee." Sebastian mirrored Mike's playfulness and accepted the challenge.

"I used to play tennis."

"I used to play baseball."

"My childhood was spent learning arithmetic."

"My childhood was spent learning French."

"I'm scared of failing."

"I'm scared of falling."

"I'm going to Chicago at the end of the summer."

"I'm going to get married at the end of the summer."

"I love Tina."

"I..."

Mike glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye, waiting for him to finish his answer. But instead, Sebastian pressed his lips together and, in their silent conversational way, admitted to his defeat. Instead of announcing his victory, Mike looked at the tree branches spread above them.

The two sat in silence once more.

"You know," Mike began another conversation. Sebastian had already assumed that this was what speaking with Mike was like: silence until a word with reason is said. "You know, Sugar isn't that bad."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I honestly used to think you were bad," the honesty in Mike's voice was fresh, almost as though Sebastian was talking to another proper Warbler. Mike didn't have to explain why for his first impression of Sebastian because Sebastian instantly remembered the rock salt and slushie. "But I don't think you really are."

Sebastian did not reply.

Mike took that as an understanding to continue. "I don't think it's already not fair that you would have to be forced to marry someone you don't know- I don't think anybody deserves that. I, personally, think marriage should be something that's between people that love each other..."

"..."

"... But you and Sugar, really, you two can't really say that you _don't_ love and want to marry each other, since you both don't actually _know_ each other... So who knows, maybe if you two started learning more about each other, you'll discover something more... I mean, if you two are going to forced into marriage, you might as well try and find out if you two do... If you two do, then that's amazing. If you two don't, then I'm sorry... But there's no risk in trying and finding out... It's all in the matter of you both sincerely trying to find out who is the person you're really with."

Even after that, Sebastian had said nothing in reply to Mike. Instead, he looked at Mike with a sense of gratitude, and then Mike nodded in understanding. The two stayed in the relaxing summer breeze for a little while longer before they stood up, brushed the dirt off the bottom of their jeans, and returned back to Asian Camp.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Stations

_Note from author: Thank you for reading and supporting and I hope you enjoy this one!_

xx

"So what do you plan to do about her?"

"I don't know… As of right now, I'm giving her a chance because I was suddenly motivated to by a certain Asian and I don't want to upset him or his ancestors will have bad luck cursed onto my family forever."

"Uh, right… Ever think about letting her and me meet?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Last time you told me not to do something, you came back taking back your word."

"That's because… That's because I'm a liar and you already know that."

"Haha… Right."

xx

Although he'd always tell the other that he'd arrive at three, Jefferson wouldn't actually have the car in a complete stop in front of the house until it was two minutes after three. It would take four more minutes of checking his hair in the mirror and seeing if his breath was minty fresh, and then after the one minute and a half it took for him to arrive at the front door, he'd always take time to press the wrinkles out of his shirt and straighten his jacket because he'd give the first knock when it was exactly eight minutes after three.

But times have changed ever since the summer of 2012 started and there were times when he wouldn't come at all. There would later be an apologetic call with some reason about how he was dragged to go somewhere by his new fiancé, and although it was entertaining to see him act so desperate for an acceptance to his sorry, it took a lot of courage to suppress personal emotions and act as though it was understandable.

The truth was that it wasn't.

But the days when he did come to visit, the days when that three-beat knock would be heard coming from the front door, those were the days that would be treasured the most. Although it was a small happiness that would never be voiced aloud, it was still a small happiness worth while. It had effects and meant more than anything else.

"We should go out somewhere."

Sebastian was sprawled across the bed, the covers that had the utmost attention to have folded perfectly were beginning to shift and become crooked with each movement the rich boy would do. He flipped himself from his back and onto his stomach. It took a few visits and emotional conversations before Sebastian was comfortable enough to actually loosen his posture and not stand against the doorframe or sit in the desk chair with his back straight. Instead, he was now lying on the bed with his head being held up by both hands and his feet kicking in the air so as to not touch the pillows.

He looked ridiculous and Karofsky couldn't help but laugh at him. Sebastian squinted his eyes with anger as he moved again on the bed, now sitting at the end with his feet touching the floor and his hands on his knees. He no longer looked upset at Karofsky laughing at him and repeated, "I'm serious. We should go out somewhere."

Karofsky span around on his desk chair, picking his cell phone off his desk to check the time. "Where would we go?" He tried to sound disinterested at the idea, but staying in his house every time Sebastian would visit did seem like it was getting boring.

"I don't know," Sebastian covered a yawn with one hand as the other stretched toward the air above him. He fell backwards and placed both hands under his head, staring into the ceilings and then suddenly closing his eyes. "We can go out to the Lima Bean."

"It's too hot for coffee."

"That's alright, their coffee sucks anyways. We can go out to the beach."

"It's too crowded."

"Yeah, it's not like there's much to do with a whole lot of sand and unfit people in bikinis anyways. We can just go out and get lost together."

"What would your fiancé think?"

Sebastian opened one eye immediately hearing the mention of his fiancé. He gave a groan as he shifted on the bed once more, slightly dragging the covers with him, as he moved to lay on his side, head propped up with one hand to face Karofsky. "Who cares what she thinks?"

Karofky put his cell phone in his jean pocket and span the chair to face Sebastian as well. "You should"

"Why?"

"Because," Karofsky stood up from his chair and began to walk towards the door. "I'm pretty sure this is the longest relationship you've ever had—forced or not."

Sebastian scoffed at what the other said. But before he could say any sort of retort, Karofsky was already out of the door. "Wait, Dave," Sebastian stood up from the bed, not caring about the no longer neatly folded sheets, and rushed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Karofsky continued to walk down the stairs and dangled a pair of keys in the air for Sebastian to see. "I'll drive."

Without any argument, Sebastian followed. The two left through the front door after Karofsky quickly informed his dad that they were leaving. Parked in front of the house's driveway obediently was Jefferson in the Smythe Landaulet. Sebastian gave him a quick order to go out for a drive, have fun, and, although Sebastian knew that Jefferson wasn't actually the type to exactly go out and watch a movie, he knew that he would follow the direction to pick him up whenever he told him to. After Jefferson drove away, Sebastian climbed into the passenger seat of Karofsky's truck and buckled up.

At an instant, Sebastian began to fiddle with the radio to find a station he enjoyed. Karofsky backed out of the driveway and started to drive to some destination that Sebastian didn't even bother questioning about.

It wasn't until Karofsky's suicide attempt and after Glee Club Regional's when Sebastian began to visit Karofsky. Of course it was awkward at first, once being lurkers at _Scandal's_ who shared an unfavorable encounter, but now they were much closer, now they were able to turn to the other for someone to talk to and listen to in exchange. They were so close now that even when Sebastian found a station playing Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It On_ and began loudly singing along and getting a little too into the song, Karofsky would only laugh and manage to keep driving and actually would feel happy knowing that someone was comfortable enough to act so embarrassing around him.

Karofsky tried to keep his eyes on the road. "I'm surprised that you don't seem to be so opposed to this whole… arranged marriage thing. I know I would be if I didn't like the other person."

"_Giving yourself to me can never be wrong if love is true_," Sebastian continued singing along to the song, slightly irritating Karofsky who wanted to have another conversation.

"But, I guess love is kinda complicated to talk about…" The football player continued anyways. "I mean, look how my life turned out…"

"_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be…"_

"… Sebastian. Seriously. Do I have to ask for you to have a normal conversation with me?"

"_I'm asking you, baby, to get it on with me…_"

"If you don't stop, I'm going to stop the car."

"_I ain't gonna worry…"_

"If you keep pushing my buttons, I'll push you out of the car."

"_I ain't gonna push, won't push, you, baby…_"

"Stop it already, Sebastian. Come on, already."

"_So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby…_"

"Sebastian..."

"_Stop beating around the bush…_"

"Sebas—"

"_Let's get it_—"

Karofsky took one hand off the wheel and turned off the radio, causing Sebastian to stop singing with the song. At first Sebastian could only stare at his friend with wide eyes, but his surprise soon after turned into laughter. Karofsky couldn't help but start laughing as well whenever he heard Sebastian laughing.

"Sorry," Sebastian tried his best to stop laughing, but the wide smile on his face showed how amused he was. "I just really like that song."

"I can tell."

Karofsky turned around the corner and Sebastian saw where they were headed. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Karofsky with a sudden expression of aghast. "Really?" Sebastian asked, the amusement in his voice now gone. "I say that we should go out and you take us to a bowling alley."

"Come on," Karofsky entered his truck into the parking lot and smoothly stopped the car between two others. "It's fun—we'll have fun."

"Huh. Right." Sebastian had those moments where he would turn into a slight diva when he didn't get what he wanted, but Karofsky grew to find it endearing. At least it was a way for him to understand what Sebastian liked and didn't like, instead of getting the usual proper image that would accept anything offered to him like when Karofsky's seen Sebastian act in front of his father. It was somewhat entertaining to see Sebastian act defiant in such an immature way. "You can go ahead and stick your fingers in dirty holes and I'll stay in here with good old Marvin."

Sebastian immediately turned the radio back on and when he found out that _Let's Get it On_ was already over, returned to his game of finding a station he wanted.

Karofsky unbuckled his seat belt. "What do you have against bowling? Did you get all your balls stuck in the gutter last time or what?"

Sebastian couldn't help but look back at Karofsky and laugh at that remark. He had to admit, Karofsky knew what to say to get his attention.

Just as Sebastian remained focused on switching through the radio stations, Karofsky decided to remain in his seat. There was no point of him leaving to go bowling by himself when his original intention was for the two to play together.

They sat in silence with only the sound of classical music playing, and then being cut off to the sound of a narrator reading a story about some slave story (which, they were both surprised at because they both didn't know there were stations like that still around today), and then changing into the heavy beats of some remixed song that would play at cheap clubs. Sebastian stopped changing stations once he found one blasting the sound of a mariachi band and Spanish lyrics.

Obviously unknowledgeable of the entire song, Sebastian resorted to dancing in his seat since he didn't know how to sing along. He suddenly said, "This is going to be the song playing when Sugar's walking down the aisle."

Karofsky couldn't help but laugh just imagining Sebastian having a wedding like that.

"Yup," Sebastian began to roll down the passenger seat window and Karofsky was already trying to hide his face away in embarrassment. "I'll probably have Mike Chang be one of my best men because I don't know who else to pick. I'll just stare at him or something and he'll stare at me back. You can be one of my best men, too, Dave. But I just don't know how you're going to wear a tux when you're going to have to be wearing a large sombrero and singing to… this."

Sebastian raised the volume on the radio, muting out the loud laughter coming out of Karofsky by now. Karofsky was turning red from laughing too hard, but Sebastian still continued embarrassingly swaying left to right and swinging his arms around in a jokingly manner. Sebastian started yelling out whatever Spanish words he knew to the tune of the song, "Tacos" and "Puto" and "El Pollo Loco", until he realized how familiar the car parked in front of Karofsky's truck looked like…

It was a Landaulet Maybach 62.

Eyes widened and frozen in place, Sebastian stopped dancing and had his mouth dropped open. Karofsky stopped laughing when he noticed his friend's limbs no longer flailing around the place, and looked at the direction that he was looking at, unclear of what was going on.

Sebastian stopped the radio, no longer having the unknown Spanish song playing, unbuckled his seat, and stepped right out of the car. He marched his way to the driver's window on the Landaulet and began knocking on it rapidly, uncaring towards the marks he was leaving on it. Instead of the driver's side window rolling down, the window in the backseat began to roll down. Sebastian walked to the opening and kept his balled fists to his side. "What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't follow me—"

His words were cut off when he found out who it was inside. It was the small, thin girl dressed in a bright mash-up of colors and prints and large sunglasses covering her eyes in order to emphasize the important of keeping her identity hidden as though she was a celebrity. To Sebastian, she was far from one.

"It's alright," her high-pitched voice tried to sound soothing as she used one hand to begin shooing Sebastian away. "You two look like you're having fun. You can continue."

"Sugar," Sebastian could feel himself trying to calm down as his words were escaping between clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Sugar looked left and right as though there were people trying to listen in, although they were obviously the only ones in a parking lot full of cars. "I just needed to… Tell you something."

"Tell me it now."

"No, you keep having fun. I can tell you later."

"If you can tell me later, why did you have to come to me now?"

"Becaaaaaaause…" Behind her sunglasses, Sebastian could see the Sugar's eyes rolled around looking for an answer in her usual manner. Her voice dropped in a secretive whisper. "It's kind of important."

Sebastian released a long sigh. He didn't want to argue, especially when he was having so much fun acting ridiculous earlier. The only reason why he was so frustrated was because he was afraid that someone saw how embarrassing he was acting. Something inside of him was glad that it was only Jefferson, who Sebastian knew would keep quiet and take everything to the grave, and Sugar. Something inside of him just made him believe and trust Sugar already.

"Wait here."

He walked away from his family car and towards Karofsky's, going beside the driver window and knocking on it for Karofsky to roll it down. "Hey…" Sebastian felt in his voice that he sounded more disappointed than he accounted for. "I actually got to go now… Sorry."

Karofsky pressed his lips together, but then just shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "It's getting late anyways."

"Yeah…" Sebastian didn't even notice that the sun was setting already. "I'll go bowling with you some other time."

"We don't have to," Karofsky said as he buckled his seatbelt back on. "… If you don't want to. But, really, it's alright. When the wife calls, you got to go."

They shared one last piece of laughter together, although this one wasn't as joyous as the ones earlier, and then Sebastian watched as Karofsky began to back out of the parking spot. He made sure that his truck had left the entire parking lot and began driving away before Sebastian returned to the other vehicle.

Jefferson left the driver's seat to open the back door for Sebastian, and then closed the door behind him once he was inside. Once Sebastian sat down in the seat left side and buckled in, Jefferson returned behind the wheel and began to back out of their parking spot as well.

Sugar was sitting in the seat on the other side of the back, next to the other window with the middle seat separating her and Sebastian as usual. She took off her sunglasses and had a goofy smile sprawled across her face.

Sebastian noticed the expression from the corner of his eye and could only raise an eyebrow in her direction. "What?"

"You two are so cute," she squealed, a series of giggles following after.

He tried not to smile back, causing himself to purse his lips and look the other direction. But after a momentary time of trying to hold it back, Sebastian couldn't help but smile as well. "How much did you see?"

"All of it."

The two began to laugh at loud, remembering what the sight of a Spanish-speaking Sebastian looked like. Although there was no command, Jefferson rolled up the window that separated him with the two in the back. Both Sebastian and Sugar were sure that he just didn't want them to see him break his serious demeanor and laugh at Sebastian as well.

After their time of laughter, Sebastian remembered why he was in the car in the first place and asked what it was that Sugar needed to tell him.

"Oh yeah," Sugar had to cough a little to get all the laughter out of her. "I'm going to Ireland a little so I can visit Rory."

Sebastian said a small "oh" after her explanation, but he quickly turned to face her with a confounded expression. "That's it?"

"Yup."

He turned to face forward in his seat again, and pressed his back against the white leather. He left his friend to find out that his fiancé was going to cross oceans in order to reunite with her high school sweet heart. That was _really_ important.

Both of them continued to sit in silence for the rest of the car ride, unknowing of what to say now that everything that they both thought was funny was already laughed at. Sebastian was scrolling through updates on his cell phone while Sugar stared out the window beside her.

"The stars look pretty tonight… Like me."

Sebastian stopped looking at his cell phone and stared at Sugar, a look of amazement toward how self-absorbed she was could be read on his face. But Sugar didn't notice that he was even looking at her. She was too mesmerized by the night sky transforming above them as her eyes began to glitter with the stars gradually appearing in small groups.

He then also looked out the window beside him, wanting to see what was so amazing about the stars that Sugar saw. Sebastian was never one to gaze at the sky or any sort of nature and understand the beauty in it, but perhaps if he was like Sugar and imagined nature to be like her and agreed with Sugar's self-praise of her being beautiful, then maybe he would also think that the stars did look pretty that night.

Sebastian tapped Sugar on the shoulder to get her to stop pressing her face against the window. She looked back at him as he pointed for her to look up, and then pressed a button to allow the back seat sun roof to begin rolling backward. The night sky began to unveil itself, its dark blanket being highlighted with different shapes of the Big Dipper and Orion…

Sugar shivered in her seat as the cold air began to brush against their faces as Jefferson continued to speed through the streets. Sebastian noticed and patted the middle seat that separated the two of them. "Sit here."

She at first seemed reluctant to, but she decided that her face was getting too cold to care. As Jefferson began to halt in front of a stop light, Sugar quickly unbuckled herself and smoothly moved a seat over, her fingers fumbling as she buckled herself back in. Sebastian, slowly, put an arm around her. She wanted to make a comment at first about how close he was to her at that moment, but Jefferson began to accelerate when the light turned green, causing the wind the blow against the two once more. Sugar shifted in her seat a little to rest her head on Sebastian comfortably.

"It's so pretty."

They continued to stare up at the sky above them and the stars that twinkled above. The summer night air was warm, but they would only feel that warmth whenever Jefferson would bring the car to a stop, which rarely happened on the rest of the way back. Sebastian swore that Jefferson purposely picked a route back that would forever have the car moving at a speed that would keep the two like that.

Sugar was still looking above her, but she could feel her eyelids beginning to droop down. "Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yeah."

"You were part of the singing people at your school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sing something."

Sebastian wasn't sure the reason for the sudden command, but he decided that it would be better to actually follow along with it instead of ruining a moment when he and Sugar weren't on opposing ends. He closed his eyes to think of a song, any song, to sing to her. "_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true…_"

He opened his eyes, realizing what he was singing. Was it a Freudian slip? Whatever it was, Sugar didn't move from her position and Sebastian was glad that she didn't seem to have any reaction to it. He could feel her slowly breathing as the clean smell of her hair shampoo began to mix with the summer air. "_And help me understand…_"

"'_Cause I've been in love before and I've found that love is more…_" Sebastian was singing along at a much slower pace than the original song, much like the cover Adam Levine did with Maroon 5. The song had always been one he'd hum to, but it wasn't until now he was actually beginning to understand the lyrics. "_Than just holding hands…_"

Sugar moved in her seat, but only so that she could adjust herself once more and not sit in a position that would cramp her neck. She grabbed Sebastian's arm to still wrap around her though, like a blanket. "_If I gave my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start_…" Jefferson turned right, causing Sugar to press closer to Sebastian. "_That you would love me more than her…_"

"_If I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide…_" The car was passing by large houses that both Sebastian and Sugar knew meant that they were near Sugar's house. "_If I love you, too, oh please…_"

Jefferson drove into the driveway and was coming to a slow stop in front of Sugar's house.

"_Don't hurt my pride like her…_"

The two remained as they were for a while, even though the car had been parked and the song had ended for a while now. Jefferson was still sitting in the driver's seat, although with a window still separating him from the two young adults, he could somehow sense that they didn't want to leave yet.

Sugar took Sebastian's arm off from around her, surprising him, and sat up straight from her seat. She had her body turned towards Sebastian with their knees now touching.

"I hope you fall in love with someone good, Sebastian."

Sebastian, unsure of how to react, only stared back at her. He pressed the button to function the sunroof to roll back up, causing the night sky above them to return millions and millions of miles away back into the air.

"I'm being serious," Sugar's high voice was speaking softer, causing all of the squeaks in it to quiet down as well. "Whoever you fall in love with will be the luckiest person ever."

Before they knew it, the car door on Sugar's right side was opened. Sebastian couldn't thank Jefferson any more for his always perfect timing.

Sugar took her sunglasses and purse and began to leave the vehicle. But right before Jefferson could close the door behind her, Sebastian took off his seatbelt and scooted to the seat at the other end.

"Sugar, wait."

Jefferson stopped before he could close the door and Sugar turned on her heels. Both her and Sebastian held eye contact, her thin silhouette completely visible as the bright lights from her house began to illuminate behind her in contrast to the darkening sky.

"Sugar."

Sebastian chewed the bottom of his lip as Sugar patiently waited for the words to escape his mouth. He knew what he wanted to say, but he instead gulped those words down his throat.

"Have fun in Ireland."

Even after that short phrase, Sugar continued to stare at Sebastian, almost as though she knew that that wasn't what he was going to say and that he was going to say something else. But instead, he stared back at her, lips pressed together and sealed from saying anymore. The truth was that he was afraid of saying more.

Sugar somehow understood that and returned the favor by not pressuring him to say anymore.

"You don't have too much fun while I'm gone," she teasingly wagged a finger at him. "I don't want to come back and end up marrying some guy who took a plane to Vegas and ended up marrying four other people by a minister that looks like Elvis, okay?"

She span on her heels and continued to walk toward her front door.

From inside the car, Sebastian could still see her silhouette moving in the bubbly manner that he had only associated with Sugar. Jefferson closed the door and returned to the driver's seat.

Everything seemed to close with the dark curtain that the starry skies tried to hold onto for so long.


	4. Chapter 4: Nervous

_Note from the author: I deeply apologize for not updating this story in a long time! Let's just say that personal things became a hassle and needed to be tamed down. I promise to try updating sooner and sooner so we can find out what happens in the end of the story. Once again, thank you for reading and supporting this story! This next chapter is a little chatty, but I think it'll show some fun interaction between Sebastian and Sugar. Hope you enjoy! :)_

xx

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just… Getting closer to you."

"Um… Okay, then."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Rory, you're doing it again."

"I just want be… _Really_ close with you."

"…"

"…"

"How about we watch a movie, instead?"

xx

Sebastian slipped his arms into the sleeves of his cardigan and tugged at the bottom of shirt, making sure that his outfit was straight and nothing seemed out of place. He quickly put his boots on, tying his laces faster than the bunny can even notice that his ears had been tied, and headed his way out of his room.

As he made his way down the hall, he passed by his father's office, noticing that the door was slightly open. From the slight glance inside, Sebastian could see that his father was neatly placing stacks of paper into a suitcase.

The curious son lightly knocked on the door, slowly opening it and stepping inside. His father continued to pack his work, not even flinching to give any sort of attention to his son.

"Where are you going?"

"The better question is," his father aligned his pens neatly in one of the suitcase pockets and sealed it shut. "Where are _you_ going?"

Sebastian didn't enjoy having the question thrown back at him without receiving an answer for his yet, but he knew not to defy his father. He replied, "I'm going to a store."

His father continued shuffling papers and folders around his desk. Sebastian waited for him to say something.

"There's a new case I have to take care of in Cleveland," his father finally began to explain when he realized his son wouldn't leave. "Some guy has been dealing drugs and one of his new co-workers that moved back to their homeland in the United Kingdom isn't splitting the amount properly and… Well, it's complicated and, in my opinion, a very tedious case that doesn't need as much attention as he is demanding it to have… But he's asking for my help, which I do not know how to give… I don't even know how he found me…"

Sebastian didn't find anything interesting about the case, but he allowed his father to continue ranting before leaving. With both his father and Sugar gone, Sebastian was finding these days to be the most peaceful his entire summer.

xx

The place that Sebastian was headed to was actually recommended by Tina; a small place in Lima called _Between the Sheets_ is the resort for all of the music scores the New Directions would always go to for all of their musical numbers and, although the raunchy name was probably just to grab attention, Sebastian thought that it seemed the perfect place for him to find inspiration for new Warbler performances.

He entered the music shop not knowing what to expect, but the closeness of the walls and the rows and rows of scores and old records that seemed so untouched that they were collecting dust seemed quite… _endearing_ to him. Sebastian didn't know where to start, so he turned to the closest rows of sheets near him and began to leaf through the collection.

Copies of _Hey Jude_, _Hold Me Tight_, _Honey Don't_, _Honey _Pie, and more were all neatly placed together alphabetically, and when Sebastian realized that he was probably in the section for all music by The Beatles, a small smile couldn't help but form across his face as he remembered the day when Sugar ruined his outing with Karofsky…

"Ahhh… How do you do what you do to me? I wish I knew."

Sebastian looked up at the source of the voice, now focusing his attention on styled, yet messy, blonde locks under a fedora and a pair of blue eyes hiding behind thick-framed glasses. _Who the hell is this guy..?_

"If I knew how you do it to me," the stranger continued reciting. It took Sebastian a while to notice that the music sheet he had stopped on was The Beatles' _How Do You Do It_. This was becoming incredibly cheesy to Sebastian and he wasn't sure if he was portraying the unamusement clearly enough for the other to understand. "I'd do it to you."

The stranger never did suspect Sebastian unenthusiasm toward his advances. Sebastian could already tell that the stranger was inching closer and closer to him in an uncomfortable way. Although Sebastian always found entertainment in flirtatious actions, it always felt wrong when it was coming from people he didn't find attractive and, dare he say, felt even more terrible now that he was engaged and that his fiancé was away in a different country.

"Let me guess," Sebastian pushed the scores together and turned his body towards the stranger, directing his attention to him just as the stranger desired. "You're the type who likes to stalk around this store everyday until you find someone new and physically appealing, such as myself, and then you approach them with some clichéd line to get their attention in attempt to enter some sort of relationship, no matter how quick or unattached it may be, so you can brag about it to all your friends and you don't have to hear any more insults about that unfashionable fedora sitting on your head because everybody is too amazed that little boy blew actually had the balls enough to come up to strangers like a creep and intrude into their life."

Sebastian told himself that he would stop rudely speaking to people he didn't even know, especially people like this who think they could steal his heart with an overused approach stolen from an 80's romance movie, but he just couldn't help himself sometimes.

"That 'little boy blew' is actually named Chandler," the stranger replied without a single shake in his voice. Sebastian mentally commended him for his persistency. "And you're right for the most part… But I would only do that if I knew for sure that 'someone new' would give me their number."

Sebastian smirked at his reply. Sugar was in Ireland and his father had just left to go to a city that was a couple hours away.

It wouldn't hurt to have _a little_ fun.

xx

The ear-splitting scream that screeched through the Smythe household was one that Sebastian had never heard before. It would make sense that a scream like that would occur when a lady would arrive back from her travels to Ireland days earlier than planned and she would open the door to her fiancé's room and find her fiancé lying in his bed with only his boxers on, clothes sprawled all across the floor, and another shirtless, nervous-looking man in the room.

But still, neither Sebastian nor Sugar was prepared for a scream like that to come out of Chandler.

Sugar stared at the scene in front of her with too much confusion to comprehend. "Honey… I'm home?"

Chandler immediately grabbed a shirt that was on the floor and held it tight to his chest, both Sebastian and Sugar can see that his grip was so tight that he might had ripped his own clothing, and he ran out the door. Sebastian could only sit up from the bed and call down the hall as they could hear Chandler's footsteps scrambling towards the front door, "I think that means I win!"

"Huh." Sugar crossed both arms as she took a seat next to Sebastian on his bed. "I leave for a couple days and I come home to my naked fiancé with another man… You know, this would drive most women into hysteria."

"But I'm not naked," Sebastian indicated to his striped boxers by pulling on the band far enough for Sugar to hear the snap when he released it and let it hit his skin. "And you said you were going to be gone for five days… You left two days and you're already back. Plus let's face it, you're not like most women."

Sugar didn't notice the charming smile that Sebastian purposely added to the end of his sentence. She instead fell backwards on the bed, letting her hair spread around under her head on the sheets. With one arm she covered her eyes and dramatically moaned, "Don't talk logic so much to me—I'm jetlagged."

"That's what you get for suddenly deciding to go to Ireland, and then coming back in two days."

Sebastian copied Sugar and also fell backwards on his bed next to her. He brushed a hand through his hair and then placed both of his hands under his head for support as he stared into the ceiling. Sugar removed her arm from her face and looked at Sebastian from the corner of her eyes. "Aren't you going to put your clothes back on?"

"Nope," He closed his eyes. "It's too hot."

"It's too hot?" Sugar scoffed at what he said. "I just came back from Ireland where it apparently can't afford to pay Mother Nature to do anything else but rain, and then come back to Ohio where the weather is actually sunshiney like it's supposed to be during the summer, and you say it's too hot?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders from where he laid, causing his biceps to flex more than they already were. "You can take your clothes off, too, you know."

Sugar made a disgusted face at his comment, almost as though she could imagine the amount of cooties she would get from Sebastian if she were to. She stayed as she was with all of her clothes on, lying down on the bed next to Sebastian.

"So why were you and him naked?"

"Becaaaaause…" Sebastian dragged out that word, a habit he realized that he was developing from Sugar. It was becoming almost like a disease to him. "We were playing a game."

He yawned out loud. When Sugar realized that he might had been falling asleep right there, she sat back up on the bed and nudged him awake. "What kind of a game requires you two to take off your clothes? And what do you even win from that?"

Unhappy that he was forced to wake up, Sebastian also sat up on his bed, turning his body to face Sugar as he continued their conversation. "Have you ever heard of a game called _Nervous_?"

Sugar shook her head.

"Figures," he rolled his eyes. "I made that game up when I was like, fourteen."

Sebastian purposely mentioned the young age he was when he invented the game, just as he usually does when he introduces the game in order to impress and raise interest in those around him. Sugar just stared at him with her round, dark eyes, patiently waiting for him to continue. She was too curious about the game to be impressed by his sexual activities during his younger years.

"Basically the game is that you don't want to be the one called nervous," Sebastian explained in simple words so that it was easier for Sugar to understand. "So you purposely do things that would cause the other person to become nervous."

"So you take your clothes off?"

"That's what I do, especially with guys like… That guy you saw earlier."

"Who was that?"

"Charlie… Charlotte… I can't remember his name."

The look in Sebastian's eyes told Sugar that he wasn't lying. He didn't seem the kind to remember things like that anyways.

"He approached me, acting like he wanted to get in my pants," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders again, nonchalantly talking about the stranger from earlier. "So I tested to see if he really did."

Sugar repeated once more, "So you take your clothes off?"

"Well, I usually strip myself down to my boxers because most of the time that pressures the other person to as well," Sebastian was beginning to wonder which part of the game Sugar was most interested in. "But as you can probably tell from what you walked into… That guy couldn't handle the pressure and was too nervous to go any further."

"Oh."

Sugar pressed her lips together and continued to stare at Sebastian as though he had more to say.

But he didn't. So the two of them continued to sit on the bed in silence, facing each other, green eyes gazing into dark eyes, and dark eyes gazing into green eyes, both searching for answers to questions that neither would ever understand.

For a while, they had forgotten that Sebastian was only in his boxers.

Sugar lay back down on his bed, scooting upward so that she could rest her head on his pillow. Sebastian remained sitting on the bed, now bringing his legs onto the bed so that he could sit with them criss-crossed as he watched Sugar.

"So why'd you come back from Ireland so early?"

She rose a hand in the air and waved it as though the question was lingering in the air and she wanted to shoo it away. There was another moment of silence that caused Sugar to want to fall asleep, until she noticed how uncanny the silence seemed and looked up to find Sebastian still waiting for an answer.

Sugar didn't feel like sitting back up, so she continued to lay down on his bed. "Becaaaaause…" she did her signature word stretch. Sebastian smiled at the sound of it. "Sure it was fun hanging out in the hotel room that he checked out for us—"

"You two were in a hotel room?"

"Well, he said that his family farm was going under some renovations—"

"You two were in a hotel room?"

"He said that he didn't want me sleeping somewhere bad—"

"You two were in a hotel room?"

"Yes, we were in a hotel—"

"You two were in a—"

"Well, you were taking off your clothes with some stranger in your own bedroom!"

Sebastian pressed his lips together and had to admit that Sugar had a point. He stopped the jealousy inside of him from escaping any further and allowed Sugar to continue.

"And well," Sugar grabbed the pillow beside the one her head was laying on and wrapped her arms around it. "He was trying to get really close to me, but I didn't want to…"

She expected Sebastian to cut her off once more, but he didn't. She continued to squeeze the pillow around her arms as another silence began to linger between the two.

That was, until Sebastian asked another question. "Why not?"

"Becaaaaaaause…"

Another silence.

There was no follow up after that and as Sugar began to hide her face behind the pillow she was hugging. Sebastian couldn't help but have a smile begin to form on his face. He could just sense the heat radiating off of her now reddened face, even behind the pillow, and he wondered if she knew that her reaction told it all. Sebastian decided to play along with this game, or rather, began to play the new game with Sugar. He stopped sitting on his bed to begin crawling towards the top where Sugar was.

Feeling the bed begin to move, Sugar took the pillow off of her face. "What are you do—"

Her sentence was cut short by a quick inhalation of air she did in shock. She removed the pillow off only to reveal Sebastian with his hands on either side of the bed next to her shoulders and his face only a few inches away from hers. From the short distance between them, Sugar was now barely able to notice the different greens that the light would create in his eyes, the angles that his chiseled face was framed with, the details in every strand of his chestnut hair…

"_Were you two this close?"_

Every word he said was followed by a warm breath, an odd yet pleasant smell of mint and lemon to Sugar's senses. She could feel her heart beginning to beat louder and louder, yet her own breath was cut too short for her to say anything. Sugar was beginning worry if her own heart beats could be heard by Sebastian, but that fixed look his eyes had with hers told her that even if he could hear it, it wasn't what he cared about. Unable to answer his question, Sugar slowly shook her head in reply.

Sebastian's eyelids slowly dropped so that he was now staring at Sugar with a look that made her insides feel like they were melting. Sugar didn't even expect Sebastian to be capable of doing that. Time felt like it was either moving slower, or faster; whatever it was doing, it was causing the tension between the two of them to feel too surreal to Sugar. Her eyes travelled down from looking into Sebastian's eyes to looking at his lips, and then her eyes widened when they realized that his lips were suddenly moving closer and closer to hers. The small distance between the two of them was closing even more now. Unknowing what to do next, Sugar closed her eyes and placed her trust in Sebastian.

He kissed her, a soft, chaste kiss on the lips, and lifted his face off of hers too see her reaction. Sugar opened her eyes once more, returning that look that Sebastian was using to stare at her. Sebastian lifted one of his hands and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned towards her once more, but brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered in a low voice, "_Sugar… Are you a virgin?"_

The blush Sugar had powdered onto her cheeks suddenly became slightly darker, and Sebastian tried his best to hide another smile growing on his face.

"_It's alright… You can tell me._"

At this point, Sugar was willing to tell Sebastian everything he wanted to know. She opened her mouth as though she was going to answer, but still unable to have her voice return, she bit the bottom of her lip in shame. Dark eyes stared back into green eyes, placing all fear away, and Sugar slowly nodded her head in reply.

"Well… That explains everything."

Sebastian rolled off from above Sugar and laid back down on the space next to her. Sugar remained as she was, confused, lying on her back with her arms wrapped around the pillow. The tension between her and Sebastian, whatever it was that happened there, was gone in an instant and she couldn't accept that.

She sat up on the bed and stared at Sebastian with a look of aghast. Her voice suddenly returning back to her, rang with that shrill that could only belong to Sugar. "_What?_"

Sebastian moved off his bed and stood next to it, stretching his arms above his head. He ignored Sugar and bent down to pick up his pants off the floor to place them back on. Sugar threw the pillow she held onto right at Sebastian, causing him to stumble, but managed to catch himself before falling backwards. "Really?" she pouted unhappily. "That's it?"

Trying not to laugh, Sebastian continued pulling his pants over his legs and buttoning them. "I'm not going to get any further with you."

"And why not?"

"I don't have any protection on me right now—a shotgun wedding has to be the tackiest thing ever and I don't want to be a part of that."

"_But we're in your room_. You should have some stashed in your drawer or something!"

"I used them all."

"You… You… _You sex crazy_."

"You're welcome."

"But… But I still want to… Go downstairs and get a Ziploc or something so we can continue!"

The pillow that was thrown at Sebastian earlier was now thrown back at Sugar. "You're sick." Sebastian said, trying to hide the laughter in his voice. He picked his shirt off the floor and began to slip his arms through the sleeves. "You do not know how uncomfortable that will be for me… And you."

Sebastian had thrown the pillow a little too hard at Sugar for it caused her too almost fall off from the bed. But Sugar somehow caught herself before she could fall backwards. She picked the pillow back up and threw it once more at Sebastian, trying to throw it harder than she did last time. "What if I paid you?"

But her attempt failed for this time Sebastian caught the pillow with his hands before it could hit him, managing to finish putting his shirt back on all the way before the attack. "I'm not a prostitute." He stated as he found his socks and put them back on. "Besides, I already have money… And between the two of us, I think most people would think that you're the prostitute with a name like yours."

Sugar huffed after his comment and crossed her arms. She couldn't think of any retort to return, so she continued to watch Sebastian put his cardigan and boots back on from where she sat. He still held onto the pillow and began to walk out of his room. With a sudden feeling of excitement and hope, Sugar sat up straight and smiled, "Are you going to get the Zip—"

Sebastian threw the pillow back at Sugar, unintentionally hitting her right in the face and causing her to fall backwards on the bed before finishing her sentence. "No. You're sick." Sebastian repeated once more. "Besides, you're 'jetlagged'. You should get rest, not letting me cause you to not walk properly anymore than you already can't."

She took the pillow off her face and gave Sebastian an unhappy stare. He saw that stare before leaving his room, and gave a deep sigh of defeat. "Look at it this way, you technically won your first game of _Nervous_," he tried to reason out which, of course, worked because a bright look suddenly shined in Sugar's eyes and made that unhappy look completely disappear. "So I'm going to get us drinks. What do you want? Do you want lemonade or lemonade? I made it with that one guy earlier."

"I want it a strawberry banana smoothie."

"Good choice. I'll get us two glasses of nice, cold lemonade."

"You're so mean—"

"Isn't it great that I love you—"

"And a liar… You're such a good liar."

Sebastian was now already out of his room and walking down the hall, the sound of Sugar's voice still ringing in his ears. He truthfully didn't mind Sugar calling him a liar all the time whenever he would ironically say something honestly—the bitter truth was that he was beginning to want to do anything for a moment to have Sugar be the good liar instead of him, just so he could finally hear her say "I love you" back.


End file.
